


Rainbow Mika and the Ultimate Orgasm

by Frocto



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Amazon, F/M, Huge Breasts, Shota, Straight Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frocto/pseuds/Frocto
Summary: Out in public and struggling with an out-of-control libido, Rainbow Mika attempts to seclude herself in a deserted 24-hour gym... only to bump into one of her youngest, cutest male fans.





	Rainbow Mika and the Ultimate Orgasm

Rainbow Mika could hardly believe it! The shame! The embarrassment! 

 

And worst of all, that hot, horny, and all-too-familiar throbbing deep within her demanding loins. Each time it pulsed down  _ there _ , she felt a little more brain-drained up  _ there _ . 

 

Racing through the back alleys of Tokyo, Mika hopped from one awning to the next, doing her absolute best to keep out of the pouring rain. And by goodness was that body making it look trivial: the strongest, most awesome powerhouse in all Japan leapt with incredible power, rock-hard quads tensing with each leap between the shadows. 

 

On any other night it would have been a spectacular display of raw, womanly power... but tonight the World Warrior had made a single concession to modesty: she wore a gaudy and garish yellow raincoat that covered her entire form. If it were anyone else it would obviously be to keep that fantastic costume dry in the pouring rain, but Mika had an entirely different reason for wanting to stay hidden from sight tonight.

 

She couldn’t remember what had happened in the ring tonight. She couldn’t recall how things had escalated so quickly.

 

Mika tried to gather her thoughts. It should be easy considering she had so few of them, but it felt like all she gathered between her ears was fluffy cotton wool. She paused and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to remember exactly what had happened in the wrestling ring tonight. 

 

What was it that had driven her out here, desperate to flee the scene? She played events back in her mind.

 

1) Mika - that’s me! - strutting aggressively out to the ring, cheekily kicking her hips and flexing those big, big lady-muscles she was so proud of. 

2) Entering the ring, and the bell sounding. The match beginning.

3) ... A big gap in her memory... 

 

4) And then cumming. A lot. She remembered her legs akimbo, her pussy savagely biting down on a dick. She remembered losing herself, becoming a blonde female animal... a creature that existed only to milk males down to the last drop. She’d tugged her wrestling costume to the side between her legs, flashing that boiling-hot, steamy fat mons to hundreds in the crowd, millions more at home.

 

At some point Mika had ended up on her belly in the ring, her glistening, immense butt up in the air, her head down on the mat, drool dripping down her exposed tongue. That empty-eyed look on her face would soon no doubt be plastered across the covers of all the sleaziest sporting and wrestling magazines: It was the look of a lewd, unrefined cumdump who was  _ thoroughly  _ pleased with herself, with a mind that had gone completely blank.

 

All the breeding bitch could remember was thinking, "Look at my pussy! My pussy feels so good!" There was a vague impression of a  _ woman  _ being attached to that fleshy pink hot-spot that wanted to be modified by cocks, but the pussy had been the real dominant force. Big, drooling and  _ thirsty _ . 

 

Mika paused under a street lamp, searching the streets for refuge. The harsh yellow light briefly illuminating her soft, youthful features... not to mention the two gargantuan swells of her chest, bigger than ever. They had already been colossal when she’d begun training, constantly-jiggling, cock-engulfing maso-tits, but now they were even bigger! She had a body plucked straight from male fantasy. 

 

And that was even taking into account the way she towered over the vast majority of men. Despite the Herculean cut of Mika’s physique, those rippling shoulders and her chiseled back were still being put to use lifting big, soft knockers that did more than their fair share of boy-teasing, and just so happened to be the perfect place for those boob-hungry males to press their faces into. 

 

Mika shook her head, blushing bright-red in embarrassment. Where could she go? Where could she take those massive mega-mammaries that dwarfed even her large frame, where she wouldn’t be tempted to wobble them cheekily at boys, and thrust them lewdly at men?

 

Mika was just about at her wit’s end. She might have given up altogether if a shining light off in the distance hadn’t suddenly caught her attention. That beam of white light illuminated the cold, dark street, emanating from a pair of clear, glass doors.

 

The muscular meathead’s eyes lit up. A 24-hour gym! That was perfect! 

 

It was the ideal place to work off her stress, and there'd be few people using the equipment at this time of night! Like a happy puppy-dog, she trotted on towards it, immensely-powerful body skipping over and around the many rain puddles dotting the intersection.

 

\---

 

For some time now, women all over Japan had been experiencing a phenomenon that had come to be known as the “second puberty.” Mika remembered all too well the scary discussions she’d had with Yoko about it... She’d told Mika that women all over Japan were reporting a sudden and unexpected thickening of the body, leading to sudden developing of their curves... breast and butt explosions that reshaped otherwise ordinary women into barbie dolls and first-class fap-fodder. It was also accompanied by a  _ thorough  _ dampening of the brain's functions.

 

But Mika’s manager had assured her she had nothing to worry about! The stories went that the illness only spread through lower class areas, after all. Slums, ghettos, halfway homes, anywhere where women were known to be promiscuous and cheap. Mika was far too privileged to have to concern herself with such terrors!

 

Yes, Yoko assured her she wouldn't be affected. So why was this happening to her? 

It seemed to Japan's #1 Goddess of Wrestling like it was taking longer and longer for her to clear her head of arousal nowadays. Well, it was, after all, exceedingly common knowledge that Mika had never been exactly whip-sharp... To put not so fine a point on it, she'd always been the kind of blunt-force babe who had to pause for a long moment to consider even the most basic of maths or trivia. Actually, ‘empty-headed giggling blonde with more bounce than brains’ happened to describe her perfectly well! 

 

But this was something else entirely. This was becoming a cum-dumpster for life.

 

\---

Mika reached the gym, and the solitude it promised, in record time. She pushed in the door with a few little jingles-jangles from bells overhead, and paused in the doorway, standing illuminated in all her size and power, rivulets of water flowing down the raincoat plastered to her curves. 

 

Most onlookers would assume Mika must be wearing multiple layers of clothing beneath the raincoat to cut such an imposing outline... but in actuality, all the ring bunny had on was her skintight wrestling costume. She felt thankful to be covered up: the gaudy, tight and very small outfit no longer fit her new, excessively womanly curves. 

 

Before, the costume had at least managed to cling to the contours of her taut six pack, or provide a colored contrast along the amazonian breadth of her back. Now? Now the fabric barely even touched anywhere south of her overpumped tits in the front or north of her toned behind in the rear! 

 

There was no doubt about it: her new figure was prime livestock material. If Mika were to drop her poncho here she’d be revealing exactly how she looked strapped into that bright blue outfit. It would be tantamount to a female animal raising its behind to potential mates.

 

But Mika  _ was  _ soaking wet. The sooner the raincoat was off, the sooner she could warm up and shrug off the tingle of a chill that ran to the bone. Mika dithered a long moment, animal urges struggling with human decency. Surely it would be safe to peel it off here, with no-one around?

 

Mika didn’t feel even remotely comfortable in her outfit anymore. It had always been rather skimpy, but it was on her own terms! She normally felt confident and in control. She didn't mind if you took a quick glimpse or two. Once upon a time, her strength, dignity and superiority had never really been in question, especially not when she was standing over a defeated foe, but now...? Now she barely felt comfortable standing alone in the ring. Her getup was practically pornographic with her newfound curves. 

 

Her fat, plush breasts spilled out of it, and there wasn't enough tape or breast bindings in the world to keep them contained for more than a few seconds! If she were thinking properly, she'd perhaps be using these new weapons to her advantage...They were hefty enough to knock a hapless enemy out cold, and almost forced her to lean forward just to keep them from pouring out of their bright blue confines...but that only made her ass more of a target for stares and catcalls. And she couldn't even be mad at them for it!

 

What used to be just a thick, shapely specimen of feminine fitness was now a full-fledged bubble butt that jiggled dangerously with every step. Even in a costume that was already daringly tight, it seemed to eat up even more inches, the fabric of her wrestling uniform disappearing between those bouncy cheeks, wedging it even deeper into her altered frame. Her hips seemed to roll when she walked in a way that no male creature could possibly resist. She didn't even need to arch her back or sway her hips. Just walking was enough to send a mating signal to anything standing behind her. It was  _ impossible _ to not imagine her on all fours after catching a peek of those luscious cheeks!

 

Mika's lace-up boots squeaked on the linoleum tiles as the immense, statuesque blonde slowly paced around the darkened room. Large and oppressive-looking gym machinery loomed out of the darkness around her, any of them looking like a good target for her excess stress, perfect for breaking and crushing by a body with all the power of a Japanese oni. 

 

How long had it been since she'd even been to a gym? Turning the last few weeks over in her head, Mika realized that, when she hadn't been fighting like tonight, she'd spent most of it beneath the sheets, usually with a pillow trapped between her muscular thighs.

 

In her current state, she wanted the easiest sparring partner the gym had. The more Mika thought about it, the more ideal a sparring partner sounded! Someone to get her back on track. Someone unlike those perverts in the ring, a little gentleman who could keep his hands to himself, and not cupping her thick puss! 

 

And it wasn’t like she was going to pummel him or anything. It was just training to get control over her new excess curves. She'd even make sure to bounce a little bit as a reward for his bravery - as if she could help it.

 

Well, she was certain she could find someone like that here if she just had a look about...

 

"Helloooo?" Mika called out to the gym at large. "Is anyone... Oh!"

 

Now this young man... He looked like a hero of justice alright. Exactly what she was looking for! A little black-haired Japanese boy, age indeterminate aside from "half Mika’s age" and "proooooobably not in the single digits???" was sitting on one of the exercise machines, doing reps with an amount of weights she could have lifted with a single finger. Her heart thumped in her chest a little faster as Mika leaned in for a better look... and then it gave another rapid thump-a-thump when she realized he was wearing a Rainbow Mika shirt! His childhood idol, and her recognizable visage, stared back at Mika from where it hung from the boy's small chest... the girl it proudly displayed sporting curves and dimensions half the size of her current figure.

 

"Hoho! Just what have we here?" Mika called out in a theatrical hero voice she'd perfected over the years. "Looks like Rainbow Mika going to have some fresh competition soon!”

 

Leaning down over the little cutie gave her somewhat of an unfair advantage, even in her current state. Especially in her current state. He was forced to come face-to-face with a rack that could practically level buildings by now, straining her raincoat nearly to the point of destruction, capped by fat, puffy nipples that only bulged the material further. 

 

And then she actually stripped for combat! Usually she'd take to the dressing room, but all Mika’s modesty has vanished. He was just a kid! And furthermore, he was  _ such  _ a biiiig fan. She could give him something to dream about for the next few years of puberty - but nothing more, she reminded herself!

 

In one swift motion her coat was off and thrown outside the ring, her gigantic curves presenting themselves to the boy. One moment he was looking at the mere outlines, the next moment his eyes were completely locked on her nearly bare hips. Even from the front, you could tell her bubble butt would be worth drooling over. Her toned haunches seemed to flare out, leading down to a pair of luscious, super-sculpted thighs that would be well worth being trapped between. Her blonde twintails went down her back, practically pointing towards the shapely cheeks that swallowed up the little blue outfit shamelessly! Your fingertips would sink riiiight in. It seemed a shame -not- to smack at least one of those firm, perky buttcheeks. Just once. The boy's small stature was already reviving her confidence... But the feeling of warmth throbbing through her buxom body made her a bit wary, still! The fact that she was getting excited showing off to a little boy proved that she wasn't the same R. Mika.

 

After all, she was baring her flagrantly erotic body, and her costume, (but mostly just her body!) to a small child. Warping his mind with levels of sexuality no other woman could hope to match: Mika certainly had developed her skill set, and was now branching out into new and interesting territories.

 

She peered down at the speechless little ragamuffin over the top of her titanic wobbling tits, daring him to stare. Those giant knockers heaved with each breath, the tiniest little jiggle seeming to promise that she'd burst right out of her outfit. 

 

"Wow! Mika! Is it really you?" gasped the little hero-worshipper, leaping out of the exercise machine and rushing over to her. 

 

He ran about the Amazon in a circle, while she just laughed with her hands on her signature knockout hips. "Of course! Rainbow Mika makes time to visit all her cutest fans!" 

 

While he was circling her, checking Mika out from every possible angle, she gave him a real treat: Mika began cycling through her standard set of eye-catching promotional and photo-shoot poses, really playing the crowd now! One rippling leg bent and the other stretched out, showing off every inch of her legs, starting with her buff calves and going all the way to her top. Next, she locked her hands together behind her head and thrust her chest out... She even went for her favourite pose of all, dropping onto her knees and lolling her tongue out for a steamy, gooey tre - Wait!

 

Mika was almost already down on her knees before she remembered that definitely wasn't part of her repertoire. No, she certainly couldn't expose a child to adult moves like that, especially when he might just be the one fan in all Japan who hadn’t seen her show tonight! He might be the only left who still thought she was a pure and just hero... and  _ that  _ kind of innocence needed to be preserved.

 

But even without poses like that making their way into her showiness, it wasn't like there wasn't years of masturbation fodder being put on display. Mika had the kind of curves that tempted boys to sin, even ones as young as this. And when she flexed her chiseled arms, or thrust her legs out until the mighty muscles under the skin were bulging, it had an obvious effect on the little cutie. 

 

But that wasn’t even getting into the really good stuff... like her big, fat, heaving, head-crushing titties. When Mika thrust  _ those  _ out, smiling awkwardly and sweat beading on her forehead, she suddenly felt glad for her mask... This sort of position was one she should reserve for her lover, not randomly putting it on for cute kids in public! Somehow the thought just made her want to do it more.

 

"So, kid. After seeing my Title Fight tonight, you must be wanting to try a match with the legend yourself, eh? I might just take you on, if you think you're up to the challenge!"

 

All the wide-hipped matriarch of mat-pinning needed was just a few quick rounds to get the tension out of her body. His parents would never know.

 

That little cutie, on the other hand, hadn't the faintest idea what he was getting into. With the kind of bright-eyed innocence only a fan could have for their hero, he nodded excitedly!

 

"Alright! There's a ring in the back of the gym! Let's go, Mika!"

 

\---

 

Soon the pair were positioned on opposite sides of a large, square wrestling ring... Mika’s second for the night. And from the second she stepped in, it seemed like that bouncy blonde's hips were moving on their own, as if she were already feeling out the upcoming match. She was so excited!

 

And as Mika looked across at her little opponent, her excitement only grew. God he was cute. Flawless. Pale. Small and soft. An excellent, innocent partner to revitalize her wrestling career with.

 

“See something you like?” she crooned, sauntering around the ring in a slow circle, heel-toe stepping every inch of the way. He was a child, less than a third her age, but she coaxed him to stare with each clop of her booted heels on the ring’s floor. Mika ate up the attention.

 

And boy did he give her a lot of it. Even if he hadn’t wanted to stare, which he sooo did, her curves were simply impossible to deny! Over-muscled meathead or not, she was spilling over with fertility; it was like watching a living work of art moving... just one that happened to be able to crush little boys like him in a heartbeat. Powerful was absolutely the word!

 

But there was so much softness, as well. So much confusing, squishy softness to go with that Adonis bod. Her pale cleavage that pressed against the blue cups of her outfit, pushing out over them and revealing more than any little boy should ever see in public... Her hips, swaying back and forth until boys were in dazes, stumbling forward with only one thought in mind... Mika had it all and more. She was pure muscular temptation. 

 

Just watching him staring, Mika was growing confident in her abilities again. She'd be in control. She'd give him a few risque scenarios to drool over, but she'd be the one on top.

 

And on that note, Mika put her hands on the ropes and wrung all her tension out in a short series of rapid-fire twerks... some of the poses she had in mind at that moment would be perfect for helping her fans, especially the cute teen ones, work out all their tension with a few rapid-fire jerks, too~ Of course, it wasn't like there was anything wrong with her usual poses, but adding in some suggestive gyrating and even more persuasive expressions might just push the envelope to where it really needed to be: keeping young hearts racing with excitement. 

 

The thought of cute little ones like this fisting their dicks while watching her videos made the already-ditzy wrestler’s head swim, her heart pound in her chest, and her horny lower body begin to twist and grind even more. More poses! More lewdness! Mika would take this as a primo learning opportunity about what boys his age liked.

 

Of course, it wasn’t like Mika needed to fear missing her mark there. She was already providing her young opponent with enough material for several wet dreams a night. Her jiggly, sweaty curves seemed to call for him from across the ring. “Come and impregnate us~” they seemed to say, even as that growling Amazon tossed her head and flexed her boar-like power.

 

Satisfied with her pre-fight workout, Mika launched into things. She even began with a bit of her old swagger! 

 

“Here I go~” crooned the Amazonian lovebird in a tone that was nothing even remotely approaching innocent. She turned around, squatted slightly, and shamelessly arched her back. She stuck that fat ass out right in the boy's direction as she giggled! As a starting taunt, she spanked one of those thick cheeks with quite a bit of strength, and forming a bright-red handprint on the perfectly round curve of her big-ass booty! The light blue of her outfit seemed to frame that oversized behind perfectly as she wiggled her hips, enticing him to stumble on over to her corner of the ring where he could be dispatched with ease.

 

But when a few seconds had passed and that darling little angel hadn't moved in on her, Mika found herself getting a tiny bit antsy. Flashes of her defeat just hours ago rose up in her mind, and the stalwart hero felt a new rush of anticipation. She wanted to beat someone! She wanted to be the big bully in total control of her opponent.

 

"Come on!" Mika laughed, swaying her immense derriere from side to side before putting her hands on her knees and twerking those juicy cheeks. "What do you do when the enemy exposes themselves? You attack!"

 

When he only took one step towards her, Mika growled all the more. It was a deep, deep thirst rising up in her, one that clearly began in the steamy love-nest between her spandex-wrapped thighs. "Faster! Attack, attack! You don't have to worry about hurting me, boy!”

 

Her hips bucked, ass-cheeks clapping together rhythmically, drawing his full attention to her oversized lower body as she called out again: “My body is Japanese-tough! Built for punishment!” 

 

Well that seemed to do the trick! He might not look like he had a lot of power, but what young boys could do was move! The boy who came up to Mika's chest, if that, threw himself at her.

 

Now this was what Mika had been lusting for! He was quick on his feet and plenty athletic, and she had her hands more than full dodging his full repertoire of moves. In kind, she threw out chops and backhands, throwing her full body-weight behind each attack. She grinned when she got him in an ankle lock, twisting his leg in a way that made him slap the mat and howl, over and over.

 

Mm, now that really got the blood pumping! It helped he was so cute she couldn’t help but drool.

 

But the real delight, for Mika at least, came in their third round of grappling. That was when things really began to heat up, and it all started when her little sparring partner came at her from behind. He locked both arms around her huge hips and taut waist, putting the squeeze on her. He’d been hoping to topple her to the mat, but all he got was a squeal of delight from the seasoned warrioress. 

 

Looking back at her little opponent over her shoulder, Mika saw exactly what she’d been hoping for... The incredibly delightful sight of a young male driving himself deep into her, scuffing his little feet along the bottom of the ring. He was struggling and fighting with all his might to get a commanding grip on the Amazon to topple her... and it was just too cute! 

 

“Too easy! Much too easy!’ Mika barked, slinging one of those strong arms back to close around the back of his neck. Before her little opponent knew what was going on, he was dragged deep into her side, his nose forced right up into her sweaty armpit. 

 

And what a smell was waiting for him in there~ Between her night’s workout and the humid, steamy air outside, he was given an unforgettable huff of the bitch-wrestler’s heady aroma. “You’ll have to do better than that if you want to beat Japan’s #1!”

 

He looked to be flagging a little, dazed from the titanic amount of pressure she was putting on his neck... It was a real squeeze, more force bundled up in those muscles than should ever be put to use on a healthy, developing child... Who knew what sort of vulgar urges it would impress on him, and what sort of perverted animal he’d grow up to be, with treatment like that?

 

Mika could see it was time to get serious. Time to show this little brat how tough she really was! She grinned secretly to herself, sweat pouring down her forehead, dripping off her nose... Mm. It felt so good to be in charge of the situation.

 

“Getting a bit cozy with Rainbow Mika’s rear end, are we? I know!” she chirped.

 

The Amazon straightened her back, hoisting her little charge slightly higher in her grip. “I’ll give you a fuller taste!” 

 

And her boy found himself dragged along for the ride, whining every inch of the way. “FLYING...”

 

When that word left Mika’s mouth, a timer began in her head... The countdown to Amazon booty meeting innocent boy’s face, and total ass-annihilation.

 

Her cute victim might have been beginning to lose consciousness about this point, but that that word on her cherry-pink lips certainly had him awake and alert again! He immediately began clawing at her bicep, trying to break free. 

 

His eyes shot up towards her’s, looking for some sign of mercy, but Mika seemed much too far gone for that.

 

Biiig mistake. All there was waiting for him there was the face of a woman who’d descended fully into the depths of pure adult perversion. Her depraved gaze had narrowed her eyes to pinpricks, while her upper lip had curled back in an animal-like Flehmen Response... one that saw him not as a child, only as a virile male. A deep crimson blush was spread across her remarkably noble features, all of it the kind of in-heat look that should be kept far away from children. 

 

In short, it was everything that showed it was so, so wrong of her to hunt this cock.

 

“... PEEEEEACH!” Mika bellowed, before leaping backwards, taking her boytoy right along with her.

 

He hit the mat head-first, mildly dazed, but the real impact hadn’t even started yet. The biggest, strongest booty in all of Japan, juicy cheeks of size beyond measure, were still coming.

 

Mika’s butt came down on his face with an earth-shaking impact. The ring’s turnstiles buckled, and the mat reverberated over and over with the monumental impact. When the dust cleared, the boy was trapped under Mika’s ass. 

 

Buttcheeks wrapped in blue were all that little boy could see for miles around... Or at least what felt like it~ He was vaguely aware of corded, muscular thighs leading away from his head in either direction, and tough, leathery lace-up wrestling boots tucked somewhere behind his head, but mostly all he could see and feel was the rounded spheres of booty-flesh that rose over him. 

 

"Hhhh..." He tried to get a hand out from under her, but all he succeeded in doing was stirring the sea of squishy, jiggling jelly it was trapped under, making Mika's tongue poke out and her eyelashes flutter up and down. She wheezed and squirmed atop him, grinding her ass on his face.

 

The more he scuffed and struggled with Mika’s butt, the deeper he sank into her toned, firm flesh... The boy with the big angry bulge in his shorts fought to be free, but only worked himself deeper into her plush bottom. The little cutie soon found himself completely swallowed up in softness.

 

Within just a minute of grabbing on to his idol, the cutie boy's head was sunk into her fat, hefty ass. He became aware of how cool his forehead felt, as well as his pinched-shut eyes... but it was just a trick played on the cutie by his mind, when they were thrown in stark comparison to the volcanic warmth engulfing his nose and mouth, his shoulders, and at least three quarters of his chest. Rainbow Mika's sweaty cunt and butthole loomed over him, pumping out aromas and heat, the bottlenecks in a pair of buttcheeks so large and ripe their wobbling peaks ended up somewhere around the middle of the kneeling woman's upper back.

 

And what a smell her oiled up, full-fleshed behind was giving him... every intake of air was accompanied by the concentrated, powerful scent of an Amazon in heat, a romantic aroma that could only be found between a powerful muscle-bitch's thighs.

 

“Take  _ that! _ ” Mika laughed, thrusting back at him, perverting her own wrestling moves for a lecherous thrill.

 

Overwhelmingly soft! Her fat, thick booty required he use both arms just to wrap himself around her hips properly! But such an imposing size didn't mean it wasn't a comfortable fit. Far from it: the sheer soft jiggliness ensured that it was perfect, and he seemed to just sink into those big, perky cheeks. Despite their size, they were practically perfect in roundness, smoothness, firmness and heft - they checked off every requirement for driving boys into a state of complete lust.

 

And the sweaty idol couldn't help her childbearing hips moving, pushing him deeper into those comfy breeding curves with each inviting twitch. Her proportions were irresistible - there was nothing to do but drive himself deeper between those soft cheeks until he couldn't so much as think. Until he couldn't breathe without inhaling her sweet, feminine scent!

But he didn’t have long to rest down there: Mika was going on the offensive! Any pretense this was a wrestling move takedown was off, and Mika was now playing erotically with the boy trapped under her big fat ass. She thrust down on him, simply smothering him with those padded cheeks. She swivelled her waggling hips side to side, and he was powerless to do anything but follow along, and her cheeks clapped around his upper body as she bucked her hips shamelessly. 

 

She was enjoying the sensations. And so was he. 

 

But she was also losing the battle! Mika struggled to keep things from getting any more perverse than they already had... and her defeat seemed like an inevitability by this stage. She had to bite her lip as the sweat pooled between her tempting cleavage, trying to clear her mind and not think of the worst... Not think of lowering herself to all fours!

 

The Pro Wrestler knew she had to force herself to stay focussed on the battle. If she couldn't even topple one shitty little brat, then what good was she as a warrior? Females who couldn't fight, females who were only good for breeding... If she let that happen, then she'd be little more than an ex-racing thoroughbred at that point, an animal past her prime and only good for pumping out the next generation of strong fighting thugs.

 

When a little voice spoke up in her mind, asking her if that would really so bad, she quickly silenced it. It would certainly be easy laying on her back and being filled over and over for the rest of her days, her only concern being squeezing out more children... but Mika couldn't think like that! Heroes never took the easy way out... and it was time to fight!

 

She marshalled all her remaining will together, screwing it up into a tight little core of mind-over-pussy. 

 

Unfortunately, that was just making it easier to shatter.

 

"Take this, brat!" she said, reaching under her and seizing the kid by the back of his head. Mika dragged him up and forwards, pushing his head into the squishy shelf of her backside over and over, drowning him in the seedy female flesh of an overdeveloped Amazonian sow. She was corrupting him little by little, teaching that poor child all about the real Mika under a guise of winning. But there might not be any winners at the end of this fight, just a twitching, dry-shooting cock and a stuffed, rhythmically clenching pussy oozing with cum.

 

Mika relentlessly drove his face into her butt, her heart soaring as his movements began to grow weaker from constantly inhaling the ripe scents of her pussy and the sweat of her body. 

 

But in the end, it was that very hubris that led to her downfall. She'd choked him too fast, made him panic. Now he was writhing, hands flailing, and his palms... well! His palms came crashing down on the nearest part of her he could reach, the cutie's efforts to break free of her grip manifesting as repeated, hard, flesh-tanning spanks all up and down Mika's engorged asscheeks. Even with layers of pumped-up muscle beneath, it was still too much for the painslut... She howled as he struck her jiggling behind again and again, lashing her booty until her flesh was glowing bright-red, stinging and making her pussy soaking wet and drooling.

 

Mika’s hips tensed with every smack, her abs stretched out to reveal her impressive figure - even beneath all that gratuitous bouncing, there was still the body of an amazing athlete. Her mind, unfortunately, was hit the hardest... It was little more than the impulsive brain of an extra-endowed breeding cow, complete with fat udders and a bovine posture. 

 

Mika topped from her position over her captive. She stumbled forwards, collapsing onto her hands and knees, a pose she’d been in more times this year alone than she could possibly remember.

 

All fours, ass in the air swaying as if she were swishing her tail! She was begging to be bred by now - mere minutes away from a low, sultry moo-cow groan coming from her pouty lips if she didn't get what she needed. 

 

He rose from where he’d laid all this time, coming to stand over Rainbow Mika, his idol and personal heroine.

 

"Mika..." 

 

Her little fan looked on helplessly. He was lost for words, unable to believe his heroine, the woman who's posters lined the wall of his bedroom, could be so utterly defeated. Not by hammering, brain-busting blows, and highly-technical wrestling moves, but by the turgid pieces of flesh swinging between men's legs. Every inch of cock boys had was like another obstacle stacked against her, and it looked like Mika had finally hit her limit. 

 

"Uwooo... Even a child can... Hnn..." she groaned, looking back at him with wide eyes and tongue dangling. 

 

Mika moaned even though she bit down upon her lip, coaxing him to do whatever his little body instructed him to! She couldn't possibly hold out any longer, arching her back and wagging her hips in a depraved mating dance.

 

Half out of wanting to silence her, and half to see how she’d develop even further, he raised his hand, bringing it down on Mika’s thick rear end again. And another time after that, the cracks of his palm on her bottom echoing across the empty gym.

 

Mika’s growing urge to submit shot to the forefront of her mind. Each spank broke the mighty warrioress down a little further, until only the urge to obey, and be punished for obeying, remained. She thrust against him, her sweet-scented sweat a natural lubricant between their bodies as that fat ass bounced up and down. It begged to be filled and satisfied before she was left panting upon the canvas, a curvaceous mess without so much as two brain cells to rub together.

 

"Mika's really taking a pounding from the new challenger! Uoooh, stop... stop... If you go any lower, I'll..."

 

Lower. Under her fat, bouncing slutty ass, the cheeks quivering with each pounding impact. That bulging mons, stretching out the material of her leotard, something no child under the age of consent should ever get anywhere near or ever see... And he certainly shouldn’t feel it clamping down on his cock, inviting him to become a father in those melting-hot folds. 

 

His heart pounding, unable to comprehend how his idol could fall so easily, he raised his hand again. Frustration welled up in that little boy's heart, and the next time he brought it down, it struck her pussy directly, slapping across those thick, honeyed folds with all his strength behind it. Mika howled instantly, bucking her hips, thrusting back at him as her fingers clutched the turnbuckle. "Haaahn! A direct hit! You got a direct hit on me!"

 

The boy on top of her changed his angle, going from slapping down to tapping and gripping her from the underside, squeezing her lush pussy. He might not be strong, but even the lightest touches could stimulate that forbidden zone.

 

Mika's eyes slammed shut as her entire Amazonian body tensed and quivered - quite the sight for the young boy, whose viewpoint made her appear as little more than a big, bouncy plaything at this point! Her tight muscles tensed up and released all at once, repeating that rhythm several times with a hefty bounce as she had her first of many orgasms... Of course, he wouldn't know what was coursing through her body, but it had quite a few positive benefits for him!

 

For one, the sight of all that jiggle! And the breathy moan she gasped out was a potent aphrodisiac in its own. The feminine scent that seemed to envelop him when he slammed against her grew stronger and more compelling as her knees buckled, her obscene tits squishing against the mat as she tried to pick herself up once more to keep going...It was difficult! Every time she struggled back to position she seemed to be tempted back down, her body wracked with the nervous excitement that came with cumming for a boy his age!~

 

What came next was the classic interaction between a perverted, matronly woman gone down a wrong path and the one about to become her innocent, wide-eyed boytoy: the peeling aside of unnecessary garments, and the spreading of womanly folds.

 

Mika slipped a finger under her leotard, where the sticky love-juices flowing from her folds had just about glued it to her crotch. He watched Mika's whole body shaking with barely-restrained laughter as she gently moved her finger back and forth, finally getting the material off her mound with a wet, sticky slap. She shifted it aside, baring the juicy fat mound only supposed to be exposed to her lover. Her lower lips were already slightly parted, little puffs of steam slipping out in time with her breathing. "You won... You won splendidly, so..."

 

It looked like a mouth to him, a wetly-smacking pair of pink lips wanting something to suck on. Mika flattened her labia with her fore and index-fingers, smooshing those overdeveloped lips under her pink fingernails. Then she peeled them apart, baring a yawning, fleshy chasm to the little boy. He could see right to her womb deep within, a flat little mound at the end of her pussy that looked ready to smooch and kiss him as much as the rest of her. 

 

“Hnnnh...” Mika’s tongue was dangling from her mouth, flopping from side to side. She didn’t seem to be able to slip it back into her mouth... this cute boy and his dick had totally left her fucked up. “Are you going to...”

 

“... Defeat this part of me...?" Her common sense had since abandoned her. The raunchy wrestling idol was giving up on her career right in front of him, closing off doors that led to victory and success.

 

His hand slapped down on her delectable butt one more time. And this time, it wasn't a spank. It was followed by his other hand gripping her other buttcheek a moment later, holding her in a mating position. A thick cock, an unexpected consolation prize for the defeated lady of the ring, rose up between his thighs, and before he knew what he was doing, the little cherub lined it up with Mika's boy-craving hole. 

 

The tip pushed past her mons, beginning to spread her open further than her fingers ever had. Of course it did. Small, cute child or not, it was a cock... Females like her were born to spread for them. It was long, large, and it made her drool.

 

As if hypnotized, he ignored his desire to bring her back to the road of professionalism and purity, and began to buck his hips into the heroine he admired. "Nmm... Ahh, Mika..."

 

Of course, her cute little lover wasn't even tall enough to properly handle her ass: sometimes her thrusting back at him, combined with his own wildly-shaking hips, hurled him into the air, bucked like a bronco by that wild she-beast mount. But even when he couldn't keep his feet on the ring's mat, he still pumped and pistoned at her, legs kicking in the air like a swimmer's, before tensing up as he squirmed his hips, pump-pump-pumping at Mika's pussy.

 

What with bearing all her own great weight on her hands and knees, bucked down into the ring by her little lover's rampaging pole, Mika could only look back at him and drool. Sometimes she couldn't even manage that. She just folded her arms on the ring's floor, head buried between them, and let herself be rocked back and forth, a dumb and lovestruck look on her face. In those moments she didn't need to communicate with her eyes and those kissy-lips of hers... she just tightened her womb against its invader, giving him kisses that were much more intimate.

 

As Mika grinned herself stupid, a female bitch supremely satisfied with her mate for the night, she knew their battle between man and woman was coming to a close. She rose up on her haunches, thrusting back at him with all the force and power of a Pro Wrestler. His grip on her naturally shifted as jumbo ass filled his lap, going from keeping her wobbling ass controlled as best he could to wrapping his arms almost all the way around to the tops of her thighs, filling his lap with booty. He leaned forwards, grunting and straining, swearing under his breath, as stretchy blue latex rolled over his body in waves... until he experienced the simultaneous bliss of resting his head on the same ass he was fucking. He was doubled over her, a boy-shaped imprint in her ass, and that thought made the sweat-soaked Amazon grin herself stupid.

 

Mika's cervix smooched the head of her male lover's cock, and invited him to make her his possession. There was no need to wait any more... A disgraced wrestler was only good for one thing, and that was mothering the next generation of superhuman bitches just like her.

 

"Cum inside! Cum inside!" Mika had never heard her own voice sounding so bestial and lurid before. But she'd never craved a boy this much before, either.

 

A few more thrusts and Mika was done for. She hit the mat in a heap that, if seen by any referee, would have had her disqualified immediately. 

 

Now, from between those skinny shota-legs splayed out atop her prone form, there was nothing to see of her but the shapely butt of a female animal. With only his toes touching the mat, his twig-like ankles spread out as far as they could possibly go, he framed the two gorgeous, thighs of the defeated Amazon. And if his legs were twigs, hers were a pair of latex-wrapped tree trunks stretching out far past where her little lover had staked his claim on her. From the knees down, Mika's legs were shot up in the air, feet locked in complete tension, trembling from their tops to their bottoms as she was bred. 

 

"I want you to wreck me..."

 

And that was all you needed to see of her! That fat cock stretching down between the cheeks of her butt to sink into her sticky hot pussy, and the way her legs were parted to flash that steamy entrance to anyone who looked her way... everything else certainly didn't matter for the moment. That powerful body she'd spent a lifetime cultivating was, right now, just a cute ornament for studs to hang off their dicks, a bitch to break in with their amazing cocks.

 

"I want you to wreck me..."

 

He kept his feet on the floor of the ring as much as he could, hands planted deep into those awesome, jaw-dropping Heroine buttcheeks. He thrust again and again, pounding her womb flat, rewarding its soft, warm kisses by hitting it again and again, driving into it with all his male force. No act of female gentleness was rewarded with anything other than male brutality. 

 

Mika had never been more happy.

 

Her eyes fluttered back, brimming over with cutesy pink love-hearts. Her face was turned completely red, her expression caught between maternal pride in a young boy's job well done, and the appreciation for her male conqueror that a woman can't help but find in defeat. 

 

"There might be something wrong with me..." Mika thought to herself as she felt her last, final loyal fan's semen jetting deep inside of her, his hands beating her reddened, stinging, slapped-to-welts bottom. He bucked his hips, howled again and again, and she just lost her mind, a look of utter braindead acceptance on her face. She bucked her hips as her eyes rolled back, but Mika was supremely gone.

 

\---

 

When he eased off of her, Mika tingled all over. Her womb ached from being pounded on so hard, then immediately flooded with virile cum right after. It felt bloated and woozy, like it had been drinking too much... She had to admit, her naughty cunt and her womanly core had certainly had more than their fill tonight. Gorged to the brim.

 

Her legs formed a diamond, heels touching together where he'd let them fall after he'd extracted himself from her greedy insides. It had the effect of raising her butt more and squishing the lewd, thick cheeks together, while simultaneously flashing her gooey cunt to the world. The lips were still half-open, her butthole was still twitching, and a trail of fresh cum over a foot long dribbled out of her where he'd blasted himself inside. Even now, jets of fresh seed were still fountaining out of the defeated Amazon's cunt.

 

"Mmghh..." she groaned, spasming all over, tits wobbling as she stirred.

 

"S-Sorry..." murmured her cute little opponent.

 

Mika arched her back, raising up on her hands. "Huh...? Sorry...?"

 

A sly grin slowly spread across her features. She reached down for him, the little cutie gasping as she wrapped her bulging biceps around his small frame, effortlessly dragging him up her curvy, sweat-soaked body. 

 

Burying him in the depths of her titanic mammaries, Mika wrapped him in a tender embrace and leaned in for a kiss, breathlessly planting her plump, pink mouth on his. 

 

At first he writhed, kicked and squirmed, but only for a moment! It was hard to argue with Mika’s size and power and warmth, especially when she’d already repeatedly proven how much of a cute little toy he was for her. Once again, he just... succumbed... to the pleasing sensations, making no effort to resist the big fat muscle worming into his mouth. He sucked Mika’s lashing tongue until it glistened with his saliva, starting to kiss her back just as fervently. 

 

This was Mika’s praise for him, an act of devotion to the pint-sized stud who’d made her his woman. The longer they kissed, the more obvious this became, his broodmare-to-be lavishing him with lusty attention. Every time she let him up for air, it was only for the quickest of breaths before they went right back to smoochin’.

 

Finally, after what seemed like hours of lovey-dovey makeout sessions, Mika finally relented. She backed off, shuddering all over, gripped by the feelings he’d implanted in her heart. 

 

"Mmh... If you're so sorry... Then you'll come spar with me again tomorrow, shitty brat... Nobody gets the best of Rainbow Mika! ♥"

 

"Okay! ♥"


End file.
